


Sanguinem Servorum

by pushkin666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius intends to capture one of the teachers from Hogwarts by creating a Sanguinem Servorum (blood bond) between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinem Servorum

Lucius watched as the blood slowly trickled down his wand into the decanter. It dripped on the surface of the wine, mixing with it. He muttered the last words of the spell and the liquid glowed for a moment with purple light.

Taking out a silk handkerchief, Lucius wiped his wand clean and then tapping the tip of it to his cut palm he healed himself so there wasn’t even a scar left.

It was a powerful spell he had done, binding the drinker to Lucius over and above any prior loyalty they might have to House, family or side – be it light or dark. The strongest Gryffindor or Slytherin would have no ability to fight him once they’d drunk wine. They’d be his body and soul and it didn’t matter how much they fought, it would avail them nothing. 

Lucius smiled as he placed the decanter back on the side table. He would rebottle the wine later so it looked like others he was intending to ‘donate’.

*** 

The floating candles lit up the great hall in all its Yule splendour. The evergreen garlands festooned around the hall gave off an aroma that was enticing, and the garlands in the four house colours completed the picture.

Lucius smoothed his cloak down over his robes and smiled. It was the Annual Hogwarts Yule Ball and as a governor they couldn’t not invite him, no matter how much they might want to.

He’d had his house elf Dobby bring over the bottles of wine that he’d donated to the party as his normal gift, including the one with the potion. He could see the faint traces of his blood magic running across the bottle, visible only to himself.

It would be interesting to see who of the Hogwarts teachers he’d catch but there was one in particular that he wanted, someone who he’d been wanting for a long time now. It couldn’t hurt to help things along.

Picking up the bottle, Lucius poured two goblets full of the rich ruby wine and headed over to where his prey was standing, frowning at the students. Of course, that was nothing unusual. 

“Professor.” Lucius stopped next to his target. “I’ve brought your favourite,” he said offering the goblet.

“So I see.” The answer came with an arched eyebrow but, more importantly, a hand reaching for the drink. “Your normal generous donation. Thank you.”

Lucius watched his target take a sip of the wine, carefully hiding his triumphant smile.


End file.
